1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate to field emission devices and/or methods of manufacturing emitters of the field emission devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electron emission is the phenomenon in which electrons in a solid receive from the outside energy equal to or greater than their work function and thus leave the solid. The energy may be provided in various forms, such as heat, light, electric field, and the like. Field emission devices that emit cold electrons from a conductor via a field emission effect, that is, by applying an electric field to the conductor, are used in various fields. For example, a field emission device having a cathode electrode and a gate electrode is used in an X-ray generator, a field emission display, a back light unit, and the like, which employ a triode structure.
In relation to such field emission devices, various studies have been conducted to more efficiently generate a large number of electrons under a relatively low gate voltage.